


La gabbia di cristallo

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Fans, Gen, Introspettivo, Slice of Life, Smoking, Wishes, desideri, fama, persona normale, silenzio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict sa che alcune delle fan che lo hanno appena assaltato rimarranno davanti al palazzo per ore, in attesa che esca nuovamente. Sa anche che ricominceranno le grida, i complimenti urlati e le richieste di foto e autografi. Ma, per ora, ha solo bisogno di una sigaretta e di un attimo di pace per riflettere su ciò che vorrebbe veramente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La gabbia di cristallo

«Oh mio dio, è lui!»

«È lui! È lui!»

«Voglio vederlo anch'io!»

_Parole urlate. Gridolini eccitati. Agitazione, rumore. Un po' di silenzio, per favore._

«Benedict! Benedict! Guarda qui!»

_Un flash, così, senza preavviso. Foto scattate a raffica. Una, due, dieci, trenta._

«Benedict! Fammi un autografo!»

«Anche a me!»

«Mi scrivi una dedica? Mi chiamo...» _Sarah. Chloe. Charlotte. Emma. Chelsea. Sophie._

«Fai una foto con me!»

_Penne infilate nelle sue mani, foto, fogli._

«Guarda qui! Guarda me!»

«Oh mio dio! Oh. Mio. Dio!»

«Ti amo! Benedict, ti amo!»

_Sorrisi, lo sguardo ovunque ma da nessuna parte. Sorride, prende pennarelli, nuove foto. Una ragazza gli dà un disegno. Ringrazia, sorride._

«Mi ha guardata!»

«Una foto! Voglio una foto con te, sei il mio attore preferito!»

«Sei bellissimo!»

«Ti amo!»

_Se non fosse così frastornato, riderebbe. È tutto così confuso, rapido. Isteria, ecco._

  
 

* * *

  
 

Riesce a sfuggire dopo un quarto d'ora, le ragazze urlanti – alcune persino con le lacrime agli occhi – placcate dalla sua PR. Mentre si rifugia nell'edificio sente le sue parole, calme ma decise. _Benedict è dispiaciuto di non poter rimanere con voi più a lungo, purtroppo ha degli impegni ai quali non può assolutamente tardare._ Le sente protestare ma, alla fine, non possono che rassegnarsi. Alcune di loro rimarranno davanti al palazzo per ore, in attesa che esca nuovamente. E allora si ripeterà tutto: le grida, le richieste, i complimenti urlati, oggetti e disegni – e lui sorriderà, gentile come sempre, gentile come è anche quando è stanco e vorrebbe solo andare a casa. Firmerà le foto, chiedendo nomi, lasciandosi abbracciare, salutando con la mano, quasi come un bambino. Lo farà perché vuole bene ai suoi fan, perché è anche grazie a loro se è arrivato così in alto, perché i suoi genitori gli hanno insegnato il rispetto e l'educazione.

Però ci sono volte in cui vorrebbe poter passare inosservato. Uscire di casa, girare per strada senza venir assalito da tutte quelle persone. Non perché gli dia _fastidio_ passare del tempo con loro, firmare poster o fare foto. A dire il vero, non è assolutamente _quello_ il problema, realizza mentre sale le scale per raggiungere la terrazza – ha ancora qualche minuto, giusto il tempo per una sigaretta.

Il problema è _il modo_ in cui tutte quelle persone interagiscono con lui. Le urla, gli schiamazzi, le richieste. A volte si trova veramente in imbarazzo, ma cerca di non farlo vedere. _Voglio una foto! Un autografo! Guardami! Firma questo! Posso farti una foto?_

Il più delle volte si sente come un animale esotico rinchiuso in una gabbia di vetro, allo zoo. Una di quelle gabbie davanti alle quali c'è sempre un po' di folla, qualche bambino che cerca di attirare la sua attenzione picchiando sul vetro, qualche turista che lo accieca con i flash. Certo, forse la sua gabbia è un poco più raffinata, di cristallo, e contiene tutti i comfort e le gioie della fama. Ma rimane pur sempre una gabbia.

Guarda il fumo uscire dalle sue labbra e disperdersi nell'aria in piccole spirali opache. Chiude gli occhi mentre tira un'altra boccata, sentendosi già più rilassato.

Per quanto voglia bene alle sue fan, a volte Benedict vorrebbe solo che lo trattassero come una persona e non come quel povero animale allo zoo. Le persone – soprattutto giovani ragazze – lo seguono ovunque, attendono ore ed ore in un aeroporto piuttosto che davanti ad uno studio di registrazione, lo assalgono con le loro richieste. Sa bene che gli sono affezionate, che molte andrebbero in capo al mondo pur di vederlo, anche solo una volta, o di fare una foto con lui, ma a volte vorrebbe che _capissero_ che non è sempre piacevole. Troppo spesso è come se dimenticassero che è, innanzitutto, una persona. In poche gli si avvicinano per _parlargli._ In troppe gli si piombano davanti per poi sparire dopo i oh-cielo-sei-tu-ti-amo-mi-fai-un-autografo? di rito.

Vorrebbe, a volte, incontrare persone che _non lo conoscono_. Ragazze che non gli facciano improbabili dichiarazioni d'amore o che lo considerino una specie di distributore di piccoli trofei simbolici – foto da mostrare alle amiche invidiose, autografi da incorniciare. Oppure, ragazze che, anche conoscendolo, malgrado l'agitazione – l'agitazione può comprenderla, certo, persino lui si agita quando incontra alcuni soggetti – lo trattino come una persona, appunto. A volte ne incontra, ma sono poche. Sono quelle ragazze timide che quasi non osano avvicinarsi, che si presentano porgendogli una mano da stringere, che lo salutano e diventano rosse quando le parole inciampano sulla lingua facendo far loro una piccola _gaffe_. Sono quelle con cui, a volte, si ritrova a bere una coca ridacchiando – perché sì, è una persona e si comporta esattamente come tutte le altre persone, e se incontra una ragazza, una donna che gli piace, non vede perché non dovrebbe chiederle di bere qualcosa con lui. D'altronde non fa segreto del suo desiderio di avere una famiglia, ed in fondo gli piacerebbe farla con una persona così – riservata, gentile, semplice. Come lui ma anche il suo esatto contrario.

Spegne la sigaretta in un posacenere e butta il mozzicone nel cestino lì accanto. Ancora uno sguardo al cielo – è una giornata così bella, anche se ancora un poco fredda, e il cielo è sorprendentemente terso.

Il lavoro lo chiama, non ha più tempo di pensare ai _se_ e ai _vorrei_. Sorride, pensando che quando uscirà _loro_ saranno ancora lì, in attesa, sperando in fondo d'essere notate da lui. E sorride pensando a quelle _altre_ ragazze, quelle che lo incontreranno per caso e che balbetteranno un poco, all'inizio, cercando di avere una conversazione normale, a quelle – poche – che arrossiranno quando proporrà un tè, un caffè, una coca fuori perché _è una bella giornata e ho veramente sete_. A quella a cui chiederà un numero di telefono, un appuntamento, qualcosa. Perché sarà diversa e lo farà ridere e lui _vorrà_ rivederla.

Pensa a tutte loro e sorride mentre rientra, il sapore del tabacco bruciato ancora sulle labbra.

«Benedict!» La voce della sua PR, pressante e puntuale come sempre, lo riporta coi piedi per terra, lasciando che i suoi pensieri vengano dissolti nell'aria primaverile, spazzati via assieme al fumo della sigaretta.


End file.
